In general, a clothes dryer is an apparatus for drying laundry by blowing hot air generated by a heater into a drum to evaporate moisture contained in the laundry.
In a drum rotation type dryer in which wet objects are dried by rotating a drum having the wet objects positioned therein, a direction in which the drum rotates is reversed at predetermined intervals. Thus the wet objects inside the drum may be dried by falling down due to the rotation of the drum and coming in contact with heated air flowing into the drum.
When the wet objects inside the drum get tangled with one another, the wet objects may form a lump, which may have a reduced surface area that comes in contact with the heated air. Accordingly, the heated air may not come in sufficient contact with the wet objects. In this case, the drying may not proceed effectively. Moreover, the entanglement may become evident only after a considerable time passes, thus potentially causing a decrease in energy efficiency of the drying and an increase in a time of the drying.